


Where We Are

by cncreager



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cncreager/pseuds/cncreager
Summary: What happens when the world changes? Where were you and where did you end up? Do you still find those you were supposed to find before or does that destiny slip away for a new one?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

So . . . is Homey Airport the best place to stake down after the population dwindles down to almost nothing? I’m not so sure. It seemed like it was the best option for those who lived in Lincoln county Nevada though. Which was where I was born, raised, and went to school. When the lights started going out because the electric grid was failing, when people were growing cold and hungry, Homey seemed a beacon.

And it was. It was a beacon that, for the first time in forever, also said welcome. Food, warmth, just everything. . . home. That’s what those once imposing gates provided. Homey, by the way, to the rest of the world is Area 51. I was 14 when my father lead me to my new home. I wouldn’t leave until I was 24. In truth, I didn’t want to leave ever.

I remember the fear within me as my father held my hand, lead me with others and passed the ‘no trespassing’ signs, though the dark desert until we were met with fence and gates. I remember when those gates raised, with no question and the uniformed men and woman ran out. They didn’t yell, didn’t dictate. The first sentences out of them then were questions of worry, words of comfort. . . the gates never went back down, never closed. 

We were taken to bunkers then, later torn down to repurpose into homes. That’s where I met her for the first time. Those green eyes sheened with tears and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

So life changed with what looked like a falling star, or a firework that didn’t go off right. Simple, quiet . . . strong wind, and . . . nothing. 

Except those eyes. . . we were both lost that day but, somehow our fingers intertwined. I didn’t know much except fear that day but, my loneliness faded, and in the back of my mind I knew what she would become to me. Just like, as I glanced over my brother who seemed to be settling into the same knowledge.

\- - - - 

I hated my town and put up the front of resenting my upbringing as far back as I could remember. Family, eh. Friends, easily brushed off. . . others, easier still. Till.

When things changed, I’m only alive because he threw himself over me. Those annoying wavy locks held me down and then picked me up. He led me to a new home, though I didn’t want anything to ground me that way. Nothing would have, except him. . . and my sister. There is a limit to possible abandonment. I didn’t know mine until I did.

I stayed for myself, but if you want to share a secret. . . I might have wanted to see her fall in love. In an eye roll moment, she might have shared the same sentiment.


End file.
